Gemcitabine (1; marketed as Gemzar®) is an effective nucleoside analogue that is currently approved to treat breast, non-small cell lung, ovarian and pancreatic cancers and widely used to treat a variety of other cancers including bladder, biliary, colorectal and lymphoma.

Gemcitabine's clinical utility is limited by a number of inherent and acquired resistance mechanisms. At the cellular level resistance is dependent on three parameters: (i) the down-regulation of deoxycytidine kinase, necessary for the activation into the phosphorylated moiety; (ii) the reduced expression of nucleoside transporters, in particular, hENT1 required for uptake by cancer cells; and (iii) the up-regulation of catalytic enzymes especially cytidine deaminase that degrades gemcitabine.
WO2005/012327 describes a series of nucleotide phosphate derivatives for gemcitabine and related nucleoside drug molecules. Among them gemcitabine-[phenyl-benzoxy-L-alaninyl)]-phosphate (NUC-1031; 2) is identified as a particularly effective compound. These derivatives appear to avoid many of the inherent and acquired resistance mechanisms which limit the utility of gemcitabine (‘Application of Pro Tide Technology to Gemcitabine: A Successful Approach to Overcome the Key Cancer Resistance Mechanisms Leads to a New Agent (NUC-1031) in Clinical Development’; Slusarczyk et all; J. Med. Chem.; 2014, 57, 1531-1542).
NUC-1031 2 is typically prepared as a mixture of two diastereoisomers, epimeric at the phosphate centre.

NUC-1031 2 is extremely lipophillic and thus poorly water soluble (by calculation: <0.1 mg/mL), and the ionisable moieties have calculated pKas which lie out-side the pH range suitable for parenteral administration. It is essentially insoluble in water, regardless of salt content or pH, and this has implications for the development of formulations for delivering the compound at sufficiently high dosages for effective treatment. It also has implications for the development of efficient manufacturing processes which will allow NUC-1031 to be produced cost effectively.
It has recently been discovered that the (S)-epimer 3 of gemcitabine-[phenyl-benzoxy-L-alaninyl)]-phosphate has sufficient solubility in mixtures of a number of polar organic solvents with water to render it suitable for formulation and administration as a therapeutic agent. The solubility of the (R)-epimer 4 is considerably lower. In certain solvent mixtures the difference in solubility between the (S)-epimer and the (R)-epimer is over 100 fold. It is expected therefore that more clinically effective, practical and patient friendly administration methods can be developed using the (S)-epimer than can be developed using the (R)-epimer or using the mixture. It is thus desirable to be able to provide gemcitabine-[phenyl-benzoxy-L-alaninyl)]-(S)-phosphate 3 in substantially diastereoisomerically pure form.

The low solubility of NUC-1031 in many solvents, particularly those commonly used in separating compounds using HPLC, mean that large volumes of solvent would be needed for any HPLC based separation. This means that any HPLC based industrial scale separation process would be high cost, consume large amounts of energy and material and produce large amounts of waste.
Although it appears preferable at the time of filing this application to administer gemcitabine-[phenyl-benzoxy-L-alaninyl)]-phosphate as the (S)-epimer, one can also conceive of reasons for needing to obtain the (R)-epimer in a diastereoisomerically pure form. These would include the carrying out of comparative tests, to convert the (R)-epimer to the (S)-epimer or because the (R)-epimer provides benefits over the (S)-epimer which outweigh its low solubility.
Indeed the (R)-epimer has been shown to have a half-life on incubation with isolated human hepatic cells which is four times that of the (S)-epimer. The longer half-life associated with (R)-isomer indicates a lower intrinsic clearance and should result in a different pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic profile to the (S)-isomer which may offer some benefits.
Both (S)- and (R)-epimers are therapeutically active.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of this invention to provide a method of providing gemcitabine-[phenyl-benzoxy-L-alaninyl)]-(S)-phosphate 3 in substantially diastereoisomerically pure form.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of this invention to provide a method of providing gemcitabine-[phenyl-benzoxy-L-alaninyl)]-(R)-phosphate 4 in substantially diastereoisomerically pure form.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of this invention to provide a method of providing the (S) and/or (R)-epimer(s) in substantially diastereoisomerically pure form(s) which is scalable, economic and/or efficient, e.g. more scalable, economic and/or efficient than methods using HPLC. Thus, It is an aim of certain embodiments of this invention to provide a method of providing the (S) and/or (R)-epimer(s) in substantially diastereoisomerically pure form(s) which is suitable for large scale manufacture.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of this invention to provide a simple method i.e. a method which involves a minimum number of process steps and or reagents of providing the (S) and/or (R)-epimer(s) in substantially diastereoisomerically pure form(s).
Another aim of certain embodiments of this invention is to provide a method which ensures the separated (S)- or (R)-epimer are provided in substantially diastereoisomerically pure form and at the same time meet or exceed the necessary criteria stipulated by organisations such as the US FDA concerning the amounts and nature of any trace impurities which arise from synthesis and separation.
Certain embodiments of this invention satisfy some or all of the above aims.